


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by ibreathedisaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathedisaster/pseuds/ibreathedisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looked so peaceful when he slept, an expression that Castiel rarely saw on his face. His thumb ran gently along Dean's as he attempted to ground himself, assuring himself that his human, his Dean, was still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Castiel looked down at his sleeping human, careful to mask his adoration even if Dean  _was_ sleeping and wouldn't be able to tell. He pulled up a chair to sit beside him, and he carefully took his hand, not wanting to wake the man. Dean never managed to get enough sleep, and Castiel knew that tonight would be no exception. He had asked for four hours, and Cas was sure he wouldn't sleep a moment longer. For now, the angel was content to just stay here with Dean and watch over him, to hold his hand and watch him breathe and make sure that he was okay. 

Dean looked so peaceful when he slept, an expression that Castiel rarely saw on his face. His thumb ran gently along Dean's as he attempted to ground himself, assuring himself that his human, his Dean, was still here. 

Minutes turned into hours, but Castiel could have stayed there with Dean for days. Lost in his thoughts, the angel startled when he felt Dean stir, and he immediately dropped his hand.

Dean blinked his eyes open, jumping when he saw how close Castiel still was.

"Jesus, Cas," he muttered, slowly sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"My apologies," Castiel returned. "I'll wait for you in the car."

Before Dean could protest, Castiel was out the door. Maybe one day things would be more simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel 365 Day Challenge: Day 6
> 
> Starting the 30 Day OTP Challenge, with today's prompt being "Holding hands."
> 
> This is the shittiest thing I've ever voluntarily written, haha, I'm sorry! I'm super sleep deprived XD


End file.
